Crunik 04
by Khagerou
Summary: Abel fought and beat the Contra Mundi, but before dying Cain reveals something that will have deep and long lasting impacts. Read to know more. Updates will be irregular, but I'll make it worth it or at least try to. May go M alter.
1. Death and Secrets

This is my first story, and I doubt if I can update regularly… Well anyway I own nothing, and everything belongs to the holders of the respective copyright, this is done purely out of interest with no profits being made.

Crusnik 04: Chapter 1: Death and Secrets Aka Astha's pissed

I actually thought of an entire what if line for the series, firstly I'm saying 04 , because I think the Lilith was 00 in the Crusnik series..

Set post Esther's coronation and Abel's discussion to fight Cain until either dies…

Story start

Three years have passed since the Albion incident as it were referred to by the world media, the highlight of which was the coronation of the nation's next ruler Queen Esther Blanchett. The AX division remains operational, though The Crusnik is listed as in reserve in spite of his confirmed death by the Head Inquisitor Brother Petross. Peace between the Vatican and The new Human Empire, that was once thought impossible, stands at the cusp of becoming a reality rather than being a fanciful ideal in the minds of those who saw their counter parts as neither monsters nor fanatics.

The Rosenkrutz Orden and the Contra Mundi along with their numerous shell organizations still attempted to stop any sort of treaty between the Terrans and the Methusula be it verbal or official. The AX division spent much of the last three years tracking and eliminating suspected as well as confirmed stronghold of the order. Many of them were in a state of horrible disrepair, and some were damaged as though they withstood a fight, with numerous scorch marks as well as a very light smell of ozone as if a thunderstorm had blown through the building. In order to avoid the eyes of her brother Cardinal Francessco Di Medicci, Cardinall Catrina Sforza ordered her subordinates to alter the reports so as to hide the resurrection of Abel Nightroad. Though now both Cardinals being presented with more pressing matters seem to be burying the hatchet, for now at least.

Though much of the Order lay in ruins and many of the key members such as Deitrich von Lohengrin and Issac Butler were killed at the hands of The Gunslinger and Dandelion The Contra Mundi himself seemed to avoid detection perfectly. That is until a day almost 6 months ago, over the wastelands of what would have, at one time, long before Armageddon be known as Russia, the two winged brothers met after what to one seemed like an instant and to the other an eternity of anguish, and remorse.

The both seemed mirror images of each other, except for their hair colors and the color of their wings. One had a blond hair that shone like the sun itself and triple white wings that seemed to be an image of perfection. The other had silver hair that was in no way less brilliant and black wings that seemed dangerous yet comforting at the same time. He held a blood red double bladed scythe and had the appearance of a fierce storm cloud. While the other though unarmed was in no way less threatening. His red eyes met with those of his twin when he spoke "Abel.. no.. 02, why do you resist, you can go to sleep and I can take care of everything for you, just like how I tried to stop 00 from corrupting your mind. It's my duty to help you as your older brother after all." Any man who heard this with that sanguine smile on the speakers face would accept the display of familial piety as was and embrace his brother. Of course this was no ordinary situation, and had any other men except these two had the exchange the results would be very different. However since it was those two what happened next was what decided the fate of the world. Abel Nightroad stared at his brother with an impassive look, with his fangs poking out from under his lips and his lips in an almost snarl. His eyes boiled with rage. His gaze itself seemed powerful enough to burn anything in sight. He replied in an even voice that attempted to mask his rage but failed to do so miserably "No Cain, I will live my life as I wish not as a vessel for you, and for what you did to _HER _and to this world you will die by my hand." Cain sighed. The brothers were done talking; now they would fight, and whoever won would decide the fate of the world.

No one really knows how long the fight lasted. They were no landmarks, witnesses or instruments to tell time present with or in the vicinity of either party, but both were unreachable for nearly three months. Any attempt to take satellite footage was blocked as well due to the electrostatic discharge that surrounded the area in clouds for months even after the victor returned to the more habitable portions of the planet. The one who walked or rather flew away was the younger twin Abel , unlike his biblical namesake who died at the hands of his own brother. Although injured and barely conscious Abel confirmed the death of his brother and then wept. He wept for days mourning a brother he could never come to hate who killed a woman whom he loved with all his heart. He wept for the woman who died at the hands of his brother because she trusted him and he let her down. He wept for the loneliness his sister, whom he abandoned for nearly a millennium while he mourned for his lover , endured. He wept for himself for he finally came to terms with the death of two people whom he loved more than life itself and begin to move on, though the memories would still haunt him for months to come, especially the look on his brothers face as he died, he seemed almost...relieved as if his death cured him of some disease, or the sight of his battered bloodied corpse. He wept for the woman who was now whom he loved and cherished and wished to protect...whom he abandoned once again to protect her and her people. And her secret his brother revealed during the course of their battle which nearly got him killed because of his surprise. He wept and wept till the tears would not flow anymore. Then carrying his brother's corpse, he took off on his wings that now seemed a bit darker and lighter at the same time and headed to where he knew his sister was.

He still had his duty to his family to ensure that his brother got a proper burial, for even if he was The Enemy of the World Itself he was still his brother. He arrived almost half a day after leaving his battlefield and landed on the Imperial Palace grounds itself and was not the least bit surprised when he saw his sister, eternally youthful with a look of profound sadness on her face as she too began to weep for her brother and her friend and her own emotions as well. Preparations and announcements were to be made, but for now, they both wept.

A week later the empress Augsta Vradica announced of the return of her two older brothers , one of whom was to be buried in the Imperial burial chamber. The Imperial Council immediately was in uproar, and a certain Viscountess recognized the living brother and were shocked beyond words as she knew he was supposed to be dead. A comic thought rang " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ?" Astroshe , was practically ready to kill the man whose very death saddened her into not eating for nearly a week. She and the Earl of Memphis were granted private audience with the recently revealed Imperial siblings, which was to take place in 3 days. During those three days noises that would make even the most hardened criminal scream like a child were heard from the Keiv estate as Astha began planning her attack on her Tovarish, the idiot priest and now her superior… she suddenly paused at that thought, but then went back to her plans for Abel Nightroad's second death which she would ensure would be more _permanent…._

Meanwhile the two remaining Nightroad siblings gathered in Abel's room to mourn as was expected in the empire, they began talking about the good and bad time they shared with their now deceased older brother, for even them being immortal did not protect them from the pains of losing a loved one not once but twice. Then somehow the conversation steered to how Cain and Abel would argue over some of the most ridiculous and sometimes adorable things. Like who would help Seth with her homework (Yes Crusniks had homework as well, shows you no one is spared.) or who could stay up later, or who could hold their breath the longest, both of which ended with a scolding form Lilith who in the end hugged both of them in their Chibi forms and would say "Stop acting like Bakas or I'll use the both of you as a mocchi hammer." Terrified at the very concept of that, the brothers would instantly submit, and Seth a child at that point picked up a very useful manipulative skill form Lilith(which she would use much later in life against her brothers and others, and once she actually carrying out said punishment, the mocchi from the experiment whoever was delicious beyond compare, and almost instantly sold out, so the child was subjected to it again and again. This led to a popular urban myth that would be used to scare children into bed,it went something along the line of-" Be a good boy/girl , or a superhuman loli in emerald green will come and use you as a hammer", with various renditions and alteration which ended up making Seth look like some sort of monster with molds ready to turn children into hammers. Needless to say those stupid enough to tempt fate got what the deserved, and Seth made a profit out of it too..

After roughly 10 minutes of side splitting laughter, Abel remembered the secret he meant to discuss with Seth. Seth was shocked, and they began to have a fairly serious discussion with each other which lasted for roughly 3 hours, then since it was time for them to retire for the night, Seth left Abels room but the last few words she said kept ringing in his head "Abel we need to talk to her about this.. Scratch that you need to talk to her about this, and there's no way around it." Abel once again sighed his characteristic sigh, and then he went to slept thinking of how he was going to explain this to her, then remembering his appointment with Astha he began to turn pale and then fell asleep with a look of fear on his face.

Meanwhile at the Keiv Estate…

Astha's plans of "Absolute Horror for Abel "(AHA! For short) were still underway, and in his sleep Able couldn't help but shudder.

Phew it's pretty late here.. and cliffhanger or coat hanger, whichever one, must sleep laters.

Well this is my first fanfic I was actually hoping to this later, but then I got an idea so to the typing. R&R please and no flames, I'm a newb have mercy. Point out any grammatical mistake I make. I try no t to, but I'm human.

Until Later

Your friendly insane Khagerou.

Edit well certain flaws in my writing made me edit the first chapter and repost it, well here you go..


	2. Absolute Horror for Abel

This chapter should shed some more light on the whole situation hopefully…..

Anyway , I was seriously stuck on what to do in this chapter , so I'm just gonna go with the flow and see if the flow wants' to kill me or not.

Disclaimer- I DO not own trinity blood or any of its associated franchises, I own nothing, Please don't sue me.

Chapter 2- AHA(Absolute Horror for Abel)!

Abel Nightroad, awoke when the sun shone on his face through curtains that he would have sworn he closed the night before. Although being a crusnik gave him virtually no weaknesses not even the raw sun, he still found the rays of sunlight on him _uncomfortable._ This discomfort would not have been present if not for the young woman who held a magnifying glass in front of his face with the sun shining on it.

He smelt burning flesh.

_HIS FLESH._

"EOWWWW" he screamed as he jumped out of bed.

"What was that for?" he shouted at his sister.

"Well I was going to wake you up normally, and I just _HAPPENED_ to find one of these lying around so I thought-_Why not put it to good use?"_ said Seth as she jumped onto a chair and began swing her legs back and forth.

The former priest scoffed and went to his rather large bathroom to get ready.

His bathroom was roughly big enough to fit his old quarters at the Vatican roughly ten times over.

_The benefits of being brother of the empress I guess _– he mused to himself.

He refreshed himself and then came to meet with his sister who was now picking through his old AX uniform and his effects including his hardly ever used revolver.

Seth's pov-

Abel was feeling much better.

_He actually seems a bit more cheerful, though we really need to discuss this with her and her people. This could easily turn into a political nightmare and give the Vatican and the Pope's blood thirsty brother enough reason to go on a war path_

Seth then sighed.

_This has to be handled very, very carefully. But for now I think he may just need to reconnect with the people whom he knows here first._

Abel's pov-

The discussion continued for the next two days. It seemed to Abel that all he ever did for those days was eat, sleep and talk to Seth. Thus the two remaining days building up to Astha's visit were uneventful.

In fact Abel would have sworn that more happened in the Antarctica (pre Armageddon) in the middle of the winter, though an ever increasing dread was beginning to make itself felt in his mind.

* * *

General POV-

Then A-day arrived. Astha and Ion met each other in the lobby leading up to the private audience chamber. Both of them knew how fortunate they were to actually get a private audience with The Empress. They would actually see the empress in person.

Ion of course had seen The True Empress; however he was unaware of Father Nightroad's relation with The Empress. Heck after that disappearing act he pulled on him after destruction of the last Orden hideout in Europe over a year ago, Ion had a few bones to grind with the priest.

They were waiting at the door when Baibars, the head of the Ymencri announced them in and shut the door behind them, after they walked through the majestic ornate door.

Both of them walked in perfect synchronicity as if they were part of the same marching contingent.

They approached the small raised podium on which sat a heavily veiled throne.

There appeared to be a figure behind the veil, though it was hard to tell if it was one big figure or two small figures because of the lighting.

They bowed deeply in front of the throne, and Asthroshe said in a highly formal respectful tone " Your majesty, the Earl of Memphis and myself the Duchess of Keiv are honored that you grant us this audience, I would however wish to inquire of the nature of this summons if I may."

Sudden laughter burst out from behind the podium. There was a throat clearing noise that came for m the throne. But the laughter still continued. Veins popped on the two kneeling noble's foreheads.

The figure behind the veil sighed as the laughter continued behind her.

That was the limit, both Astha and Ion jerked upright and shouted "_WHO DARES INSULT THE EMPRESS BY LAUGHING IN HER PRESENCE_?"

Two people rolled out from behind the throne still laughing…

One was Mirka Fortuna…

Ion paled at the sight of his grandmother. And she also had a suitcase with her…

Ion did not like the look of that suitcase. Ever since his grandmother had forced him into cross dressing to trick Baibars and sent him on a date with him, Ion was always afraid of suitcases, and so was Baibars.

Astha was surprised at seeing a girl who rolled out with Fortuna. She looked about 16-17 but had a very fashionable blouse with trumpet like sleeves and tights along with a mini skirt. She had the imperial green on and was laughing along with Mirka who had a red dress one as usual.

In between a fit of laughter Seth shouted " See… I told you they'd buy it…"

Mirka began hitting the floor as her lay on her stomach laughing. "…Man this is too hilarious" she said as she continued laughing.

The figure behind the veil sighed and walked to curtains and then said in a still modulated voice "Have you two had your fun now? Can I come out and pull this stupid outfit off, it itches… and I'm hungry…"

Seth spoke up "Well you could always have your tea flavoured sugar syrup if you want…"

Ion paled at that, he knew only one person who had tea that way…

Astha was still confused when Seth shouted "Fine! You can come out now, but you're still wearing this until these two leave at least as punishment for that joke about _THAT _topic…"

Then sighing once more, the figure walked through the veil and Astha's forehead was about make a hasty date with the floor when she saw a sight that would be etched into her memories for many, many, many decades…

A person in a dress walked out…

That wasn't the strange part…

The fact that a man was wearing the dress made Astha uncomfortable.

She never really liked cross dressers, especially the Masculine kind…

Then she saw the silver hair hanging in a braid, and the face.

She deadpanned and asked "Nightroad?.."

"Yess..?" Said the person who had descended from the throne in a defeated tone..

There was a moment of silence where the world seemed to go mute. Ion and Astha had absolutely unreadable expressions for about 3 minutes while Seth and Mirka finally managed to stop laughing their heads off.

Astha finally said "Who stole my idea?"

"HUH?" asked everyone present.

Astha then shouted "I WAS GONNA MAKE NIGHTROAD WEAR THIS STUPID CORSET AND DRESS COMBO I HAD IN MY CHEST AND THEN PARADE HIM ACROSS TOWN AS PUNISHMENT FOR PRETENDING TO BE DEAD"

"**WHAT**?" shouted Abel at the top of his lungs.

"Hmmm… good idea, but I had to punish him for something much, much worse, that I won't disclose" said Seth with an evil glint in her eyes as she stared towards Abel.

Abel then shouted "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR ASKING HOW ANYONE WOULD CONFUSE MIRKA FOR YOUR DOUBLE WHEN YOU HAVE MUCH, MUCH SMALLER BREASTS! IS THIS ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR OLDER BROTHER IN SPITE OF THAT?'

Seth then looked at him with a building rage and then said softly" You know we could still carry out Astroshe's plan."

Abel's face fell and then he whispered "You wouldn't. "

"Try me!"Seth said in a musical voice as she egged Abel on.

"Fine, I apologize now can we get back to what we were talking about." Abel surrenders. Seth then called everyone to a sizable room behind the throne which had a table and tea and some tea cakes as well.

They all sat down and were served by Seth. Abel as usual took his tea with 13 sugars, until it turned into some dark honey looking thing that had Astha gagging from the fumes of the sugar in it.

Tea was mostly silent minus Mirka torturing her grandson, pulling his cheeks, teasing him, showing him some of the clothes she planned to make him wear form her suitcase, usual old grandmother stuff.

Astha was distracted by the tea because of it's amazing smell, her increased nasal sensitivity being a Methuselah, had its numerous perks.

After placating her thirst she then asked Seth the question that was at the back of her mind for the past 10 minutes. "Who are you? How are you related to Nightroad?".

'Weee~ll, if you paid attention to that shouting contest we had, you'd know that I am Abel's younger sister Seth Nightroad. "

"Fine….." said Astha as she was finally able to put 2 and 3 together" You're the Empress "she whispered with tears in her eyes as her hands covered her mouth and she was about to fall to her knees.

"There's no need for that.." said Abel as he stopped her form prostrating herself before Seth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PRIEST?" snapped an overly emotional Astha.

" Eh.. well" Abel started backing away from Astha, who looked like a rabid dog looking for its next slice of meat.

"After the things you did to me in Venice and in The Empire when you visited you have no right to talk to me about anything…"

Abel sweat-dropped as Seth asked "Brother...what did you do?"

"N..No..Nothing" stammered Abel.

"Nothing, yeah right.. After what you did, I couldn't show my face anywhere!" went on Astha with oh so fake tears in her eyes.

"Abel….." Seth drawled out his name in a way that made the room freeze over.

"Now, now Seth I didn't do anything at all. Astha's just-"Began Abel, as he was suddenly cut off by Seth.

"You _dare _harass one of my children!" Seth had a slightly metallic tone to her voice.

Abel whimpered, he could survive anything she threw at him, but this was gonna sting.

"You will pay… You will pay…! Astharoshe, your plan will be implemented..." said Seth in a cold voice.

"Ok that's enough of that," said Mirka "Honestly, if you two would act even a fraction of your age it would be soo much better"

The two siblings pouted.

"Wait if you're The Empresses older brother, How old are you anyway?" Astha questioned.

"Can we not talk about that!" Abel practically begged.

"Well both of us have been around for more than a millennium if you must know, though Abel is a bit older" said a disinterested Seth.

Abel sighed.

The Methuselah were a bit taken aback by this. These two people in front of them had lived multiple Methuselah lifetimes.

"Now that that's out of the way… I need to discuss a couple of thing with you two. " Seth began.

"We need to open up our diplomatic channels with Albion, and the Vatican as well. Duchess of Keiv, you still have your contact inside the Vatican don't you, and Earl of Memphis you still keep in touch with the Queen of Albion don't you?"

Both nodded.

"Good because we need to talk to the Duchess of Milan and the Queen as well. I want you two to try and set up a meeting on Albion's lands, if possible Londinium itself as soon as possible. Me, Abel and Astha will sneak in under the radar on cargo ships. " Seth continues as she began revealing her plan. " Mirka will stay behind and impersonate me, while I'm away."

Astha looked blank "Has this happened before?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, all the time" Seth chirped in.

This was a shock Astha. The Empress left the throne to others. _That explains the veils -_She thought.

"I'll give you two days to get this message to them- The Contra Mundi is dead, the Orden is broken and The Empire wishes to sent representatives tp meet with both Albion and The Vatican in Londinium. And as a show of good faith, we only plan to enter Londinium incognito with 3 people. The others can bring as many people as they want. Oh and you cannot reveal that my brother is alive or that The Empress is leaving the empire."

The two nobles left and soon began their diplomatic talks.

* * *

After weeks of endless diplomatic talk, cross talk discussion and such which would bore a person to death 15 times over, the meeting was set up in 4 days.

The three outbound ambassadors were seen off at the airship docks by Baibars, Mirka and Ion.

Abel, Seth and Astha boarded the slow looking cruiser. They were to spend two days on this ship that took them to Carthage; from there they took a high speed cruiser to Londinuim.

The trip to Carthage was uneventful. They mostly slept. When they arrived at Carthage it was the middle of the night and the cities lights made it look beautiful form the sky. They landed and almost immediately boarded the connecting cruiser to Albion. It was much faster and took off with quite a jerk.

Astha had been provided with some UV gel, in case it was required but the schedule was planned in such a way that they would arrive at Albion an hour after the sun set. They arrived at the city just as planned and Abel looked down at the city which seemed like a glittering flower. The last time Abel had seen this view, he was fighting for his life, and hardly had the time to appreciate it, but now, he could truly appreciate the beauty of this city that he had helped _her_ build.

They landed disembarked quietly and made their way to one of the entrances to the London underground. They were to meet up with the Earl of Manchester and then they would be taken into the meeting tomorrow night. Abel sighed, _He had a LOT of explaining to do._

Chapter 2 end.

Well this one was tough chapter to write since I had major writers block and not much cleared up. Waiting for the god sent lightning bolt of inspiration, anyway many thanks to Rangu Dreams who agreed to beta read the series. Thanks again, there was major grammatical consistency improvement I feel.

Well until next time.

Here's your friendly insane Khagerou signing off.


End file.
